Taylor and the Elite 4
by Pheonix-of-Darkness
Summary: Taylor has finaly made it to the Elite 4 with the help of his faithful pokemon. Based on my Gold Version of pokemon. I UPDATE REALLY REALLY FAST! Chap. 4 up.
1. Rivalry must come to an end

**Taylor and the Elite 4**

**Chapter 1: Rivalry must come to an end**

Taylor had finally made it to Indigo Plateau. Some of his Pokémon fainted during Victory Road so he healed his pokemon before heading to the door of the first of the Elite 4.

"Hey Dork!" a familiar voice called behind him. He automatically realized that it was his rival, Jimmy.

"Don't call me a dork, Jimmy." He snapped at him. Jimmy told Taylor that he was going to test him in a 3 on 3 battle to see if he was good enough to fight the Elite 4, he gladly accepted his challenge."

"Go, Sneasel!" Jimmy yelled throwing a pokeball in the air, a Sneasel erupted out of the pokeball.

"A Sneasel huh? Go Charizard!" Taylor yelled, throwing a pokeball in the air, a Charizard erupted out of his pokeball.

"Use Fury Cutter, Sneasel!" Jimmy yelled, his Sneasel charged at Taylor's Charizard with amazing speed.

"Charizard, fly up and use Fire Blast!" Taylor commanded his Charizard. The blast of fire flew with such speed.

"Sneasel, dodge it and use slash." Jimmy yelled, but it was to late, the flame hit Sneasel and instantly knocked it out.

"Sneasel, return." Jimmy mumbled as his pokemon returned to his pokeball. Then he sent out his Crobat to replace his fallen Sneasel.

"Charizard, return; go Golem." Taylor said as he sent out the megaton pokemon (A/N: sry if this doesnt make sense to you, but this is wat i member wen ash looked on his pokedex) in place of his Charizard.

"Crobat, toxic attack!" He yelled as the pokemon shot out a brownish-black sludge.

"Golem, dodge it and use Rollout!" (A/N: Rollout! Rollout! thats a awesum song!) He exclaimed as his rock pokemon dodged and broke into a roll.

"Crobat, Double team now!" Jimmy yelled as the bat pokemon began making copies of itself as it started to confuse Golem.

"Sorry about this Golem, but use explosion!" Taylor shouted regretfully as his pokemon nodded and used his attack.

"YOU'RE CRAZY TAYLOR, Crobat use protect and hurry!!!" Jimmy yelled franticly as the room filled with a blinding light. When the smoke cleared, Crobat was still conscious, but looked extremely tired; Golem hadn't been so lucky, he had fainted.

"Golem return, go Charizard!" Taylor yelled throwing a pokeball into the air. His Charizard came out and roared a deafening roar.

"WING ATTACK!" Jimmy & Taylor chorused as their pokemon collied into each other. When they both recovered from the attacks they both looked extremely tired.

"HYPER BEAM!!!!" They chorused once more. The two very powerful beams collided into each other and exploded on contact creating a huge cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared both pokemon had fainted.

"Let's finish this Taylor, Go Espeon!" Jimmy yelled sending out a purple cat-like pokemon.

"Fine Jimmy, Go...Arcanine!" Taylor yelled sending out his most powerful and most trusted pokemon.

"Hmm, so what? You evolved you're Growlithe, big deal. Use Phy-" He was cut off by Taylor.

"EXTRMESPEED!!" Taylor screamed as his pokemon disappeared and reappeared in front of Espeon knocking him in the air. "Now, use Flamethrower!" The flame hit Espeon causing some major damage. "Finish it! Fire Blast!!" He exclaimed, as the body of fire hit Espeon and knocked him out. "Well, that's over." Taylor said.

"How did I lose?" Jimmy questioned out loud to no one in particular, while falling on his butt. He looked up to see Taylor standing over him waiting to shake his hand. He helped him up and explained to him that he just wanted to be friends. They shook hands and said good luck.

"I'm glad that we became friends." Taylor started. "Rivals, when befriended, make a great friend. Do you know why?"

"Enlighten me, Taylor." Jimmy said sarcastically. "Really, tell me why."

"Well, when you're rivals, you try to learn as much about the other person, right?" Jimmy nodded. "Well, when you become friends, you know a lot about each other, and friendship consist of knowing each other."

"I see. That's a very good reason." Jimmy commented. "All rivalry's must come to an end."

They talked for a little while longer. They once again wished each other good luck, and shook hands, then they went they're separate ways,Jimmy going to train out in Victory Road and Taylor going to face the Elite 4. They will meet again, not as rivals, but as good friends.

================================================================

i know, not a cliff hanger. im not shure if i want to do that, i might. well anyway, review please!


	2. Taylor vs Will The Psychic Master

**Taylor and the Elite 4**

**Chapter 2:Taylor vs Will The Psychic Master**

Taylor had healed his pokemon after his battle with his former rival, Jimmy. He headed to the door to face the 1st of the Elite 4. He pushed the door open to find a young man in goggles standing in front of a closed door.

"I'm Will, of the Elite 4." Will started "Have you come to challenge us?" he said.

"Yes, my name is Taylor, and I've come to face the Elite 4." Taylor answered.

"Then let us get this battle started, it will be 3 on 3, go, Xatu!" Will yelled, sending out a big bird looking pokemon.

"Okay then, go, Alakazam!" Taylor yelled sending out his most powerful psychic pokemon.

"Xatu, use your Confuse Ray!" Will yelled to his psychic pokemon. A ball of yellow light shot out at Alakazam.

"Alakazam, dodge it and use your Thunder Punch!" Taylor commanded his pokemon. Alakazam dodged the ball of confusion as his fist glowed with electricity then he punched Xatu, causing it to flinch. "Finish off Xatu with your Hyper Beam!" A ball of intense energy gathered between the spoons Alakazam held. The beam shot out and hit Xatu causing it to faint.

"Xatu, return, go, Exeggutor." Will said sending out a Exeggutor.

"Alakazam, return, go, Blastoise!" Taylor yelled sending out his turtle like pokemon.

"Exeggutor, leech seed, now!" Several seeds shoot out of the top of its head.

"Blastoise, use Dig!" The water pokemon had dug under ground and dodged the seeds. Seconds later Blastoise popped up under Exeggutor and threw it into the air.

"Exeggutor, use Egg Bomb!" An egg shot down from above and sped down to Blastoise.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump and send it back!" Taylor yelled as his pokemon fired two strong blasts of water. The blasts collided with the egg and sent it back up at Exeggutor, causing him major damage. "Blastoise, finish it Blizzard!" A mini blizzard was heading to Exeggutor with incredible speed. When it hit Exeggutor it had fainted it with little trouble.

"Exeggutor, return, go, Slowbro." Will said as he returned his Exeggutor.

"Blastoise, return, go, Venasaur!" Taylor yelled sending out a powerful looking pokemon. "Use Solarbeam!" Venasaur started gathering solar energy and in a few seconds it fired a massive beam of energy.

"Use Psychic, Slowbro!" Will commanded. Purple waves of energy had been holding back the Solarbeam.

"Venasaur, use Vine Whip to grab Slowbro!" Vines shot out and grabbed Slowbro. "Now slam him down!" Venasaur slammed down Slowbro causing a lot of damage. "SOLARBEAM!!!!!" Taylor yelled at the top of his lungs. A massive beam of energy shot out with amazing speed and nailed Slowbro with a lot of force causing it to faint. "YES, I won!!" Taylor exclaimed doing a little dance.

"Good job." Will said grudgingly. All of a sudden the doors to the next room opened. "Go on to your next opponent.

"Ok" said Taylor.

================================================================

Well that's chapter 2. Reveiw please.


	3. Taylor vs Koga the Bug Master

**Taylor and the Elite 4**

**Chapter 3:Taylor vs Koga the Bug Master**

After Taylor had defeated Will, he proceeded to the next room. It was filled with lush green bushes and magnificent trees, in the middle of the room he found a man dressed up as a ninja.

"Who are you?" The man asked Taylor.

"My name is Taylor, and I've come to face my next opponent." Taylor replied.

"Ah, so you have defeated Will, I'm Koga and this battle will be 2 on 2, go Ariados." Koga said flatly.

"Go Golem!" Taylor exclaimed sending out his faithful rock pokemon. "Use Rollout!" Golem broke into a roll and charged at Ariados.

"Double Team, Ariados." Koga told his pokemon. More and more copies of Ariados appeared causing Golem to become more and more confused.

"Golem, use Earthquake to find the real one!" Taylor told his rock pokemon. Golem used earthquake and had caused major damage while finding the real Ariados. "Now use Rollout!" Golem broke into a roll and hit Ariados up into the air. "Finish off Ariados, HYPER BEAM!!!!" A ball of immense energy formed in Golem mouth. "LET IT FLY!!" The beam had erupted from Golem's mouth and hit Ariados making it faint.

"Ariados return, Go Crobat." Koga said recalling his Ariados.

"Golem return, Go Arcanine!!" Taylor yelled calling on his best pokemon.

"TAKE DOWN!!" Taylor and Koga chorused as their pokemon rammed right into each other.

"Extremespeed!" Taylor yelled as his pokemon disappeared and reappeared in front of Crobat and hit him really hard, after the impact Crobat appeared extremely tired. "Finish it... Fire Blast!!!" The body of fire hit Crobat and caused him to faint.

"Ah, that was a great battle Taylor." Koga started. The doors behind him opened. "Go to your next opponent"

"Okay." Taylor said.

================================================================

Well that's it for chap. 3. Review please.


	4. Taylor vs Bruno the Fighting Master

**Taylor and the Elite 4**

**Chapter 4:Taylor vs Bruno the Fighting Master**

After Taylor had defeated Koga, he proceeded to the next room. the arena was surrounded with boiling hot magma. In the middle of the room was a strong looking man without a top.

"Who are you?" The man asked Taylor.

"My name is Taylor, and I've come to face my next opponent." Taylor replied.

"Ah, so you have defeated Will and Koga, I'm Bruno and I will prove to be more of a challenge then the other two, this battle will be 3 on 3, Go Hitmontop." Bruno said flatly.

"OK then, Go Charizard!" Taylor yelled knowing he had the advantage by sending him out. "Use Wing Attack!" Charizard charged at Hitmontop at hit him incredibly hard causing a lot of damage. "Take him out with Iron Tail!" Charizard's Tail started to glow as he hit Hitmontop with such force it knocked him out.

"Hitmontop return, Go Onyx!" Bruno yelled sending out a huge snake made of rock.

"Charizard return, Go Venasaur!" Taylor yelled sending out his grass pokemon. "Use Razor Leaf, Venasaur!" Razor sharp leafs were thrown at Onyx causing major damage. "SOLARBEAM!!" Venasaur started gathering energy and soon a massive beam of energy shot out with amazing speed and hit Onyx with so much force it knocked it out.

"Onyx return, Go Machamp!!" Bruno yelled sending out his most powerful pokemon. "Use Cross Chop" Machamp rushed at Venasaur with a lot of force which almost knocked Venasaur out.

"Venasaur return, Go Alakazam!" Taylor yelled sending out his powerful psychic pokemon. "Take out Machamp quickly with Psychic!" Alakazam shot out purple waves of psychic energy and just as Taylor said it took out Machamp in one hit. " YES WE WON AGAIN!!!"

"Ah, that was a great battle Taylor." Bruno started. The doors behind him opened. "Go to your next opponent"

"Okay." Taylor said.

================================================================

well that's chap.4, reveiw please


End file.
